


Never Be The Same

by red_flag



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Nanda Parbat, Sara centric, Sara is soft, Sexual Content, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_flag/pseuds/red_flag
Summary: Sara lifted her head slowly to look at Nyssa’s peaceful face, eyes still closed, cheeks still red, brown locks of hair messily spread on the pillows. She was so beautiful and Sara thought she was the luckiest woman alive to have met this woman. So many things had changed since the Gambit, since Starling, since she was Sara Lance and Nyssa, oh, Nyssa was making the changes worth the pain, the melancholy.





	Never Be The Same

The slow cool breeze of the night moved the thin curtains slowly, effectively cooling the room. The weak but steady flames on the small candles around the room danced gracefully, the shadows that were casted around the walls following the movements with their own rhythm.

A drop of sweat slowly slid down Sara’s bare skin, making its way down her spine to quietly pool in the small arch of the woman’s lower back. The blonde’s hips were now moving rabidly, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, pushing down and slightly lifting up, again and again, dragging blissful groans of ecstasy out of the brunette on the bed.

“Oh God”, the moan was mixed with the squeaking sound of the wooden bed, with the breathless cry that crawled out of Sara’s throat. Two callused hands grasped at the blonde’s hips, helping her move faster, helping her stay up so she would collapse because of the tiredness.

The blonde pushed down harder, feeling the hardness slipping farther inside her. Her blue eyes closed tightly as a wave of pleasure rocked her body dangerously. “Nyssa, I am close… Jesus, Nyssa, Nyssa, I’m– ah, dear God!”

The brunette lifted her hips off the mattress, pushing up with fast and short moves, driving the hardness with force inside her lover. Sara moaned loudly, her upper arms shaking with the effort to keep herself up. She couldn’t take it anymore, she needed that orgasm like a thirsty man needed water.

She pushed the last drops of strength in her shoulders and straightened her back up, lifting herself so she would sit on Nyssa’s lap, the strap-on pressing the perfect spots. Pressing her hands on the brunette’s chest, Sara started moving her hips smoothly, driving the strap-on just like she needed, deep and slow and hard and then she felt a strong force passing up her body, her thighs clenching, shaking, tightening, her back arching back and a deep cry coming out of her lips.

She collapsed onto Nyssa just in time to feel the other woman shaking underneath her, her eyes closed in ecstasy, fingers gripping Sara’s hips tightly. The blonde’s eyes closed against the brunette’s chest, the hardness still inside her, listening quietly as her woman’s heart beat out of control. She hummed as a long finger traced its way up and down her spine slowly.

Sara lifted her head slowly to look at Nyssa’s peaceful face, eyes still closed, cheeks still red, brown locks of hair messily spread on the pillows. She was so beautiful and Sara thought she was the luckiest woman alive to having met this woman. So many things had changed since the Gambit, since Starling, since she was Sara Lance and Nyssa, oh, Nyssa was making the changes worth the pain, the melancholy.

“My love?” Nyssa’s deep, spent voice reached her ears as a whisper and Sara shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts, feeling a mindless smile forming on her lips at the sight of brown warm eyes. 

“I love you”, Sara breathed out, a strong urge to kiss this woman overwhelming her, her body stretching up to press their lips together, feeling Nyssa’s arms wrapping around her bare back, holding her close, keeping her safe, warming her slightly as the night air passed over her heated skin.

“Don’t move just yet”, Sara whispered as she felt Nyssa shifting slightly.

“My love…”

“No, no, please, just stay”, Sara hid her face in the crook of Nyssa’s neck, closing her eyes as she breathed in the brunette’s scent.

Later Sara woke up to find herself covered with a blanket, and Nyssa quietly crawling back in the bed, pressing against her back , wrapping an arm around her middle and slipping a leg between Sara’s, immediately falling asleep, warm and safe and feeling exactly like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Camila Cabello's "Never Be The Same" and this happened. First time writting smut folks, tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
